


I Still Love You

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: >There is a fire deep inside of us, and nobody else can see when it burns out.

  
    Nobody had seen his burn out. Nobody had noticed the sagging of his shoulders or the darkness of his once bright green eyes. Nobody had seen the way he started dragging his feet or the dark circles under his eyes which just seemed to keep growing darker and darker. Nobody noticed, and maybe that's why it went out.
  
There are so many things he wants to say to him. So many things that have been eating away at him since they broke up. Maybe just a simple ‘I hope you’re happier now’ maybe ‘Is he really better than me?’ or even ‘You still have part of my heart and I don’t think I’ll ever get it back.’. But he really just wants to say ‘I still love you.’





	

It’s silly and stupid, but it’s true, beyond a doubt. He’s dated others since  _ him _ , but with every new scratch to his fresh new paint, there’s always _ him _ underneath. There was never a moment it wasn't  _ him _ . He still sits in his room in an old sweater of  _ his _ and looks through the scrapbook that they made together and cries because he doesn't understand what happened. He doesn't understand why  _ he _ left him behind in the dust. He doesn't understand why  _ he _ thought it wasn't working. Why  _ he _ thought the other guy was better.  _ He  _ was his world and he had grown to depend upon  _ him  _ too much, way too much. 

 

But now that they were face to face, he couldn't seem to find any semblance of words or even a coherent thought besides ‘I still love you’. 

 

“Hey bud, how've ya been?” It’s such an innocent question, but why does it make his heart ache?

 

“I uh… I’ve been good.”  _ A total and complete disaster.  _ “How about you?”

 

“I’ve been really good actually! Just got moved in with Beef.”

 

_ Oh.  _ “That-that's good.”

 

“Yeah, he’s amazing.” 

 

_ Not as amazing as you are.  _ “I’m glad you’re happy.”  _ Because I know I’m not.  _ He tries smiling, but he knows it’s forced and more of a grimace.

A sad sort of smile etches its way way onto his face, and he hates that he put it there. “How have you really been?” 

 

He sighs. “What do you think?”  _ I still love you.  _

 

“Not so great, huh?”

 

“Did you expect any less?”

 

“You were always one to fall too hard for someone.”  _ I thought you'd done the same with me. _

 

“Yeah, I guess I’m just dumb.” He mumbled, his head hanging low, unable to meet his eyes. 

 

“Hey now, don’t say that.”

 

“I’ll say whatever the fuck I want Pause… you no longer have a say in my life.”  _ But if you’d just say I still love you, then you would. _

 

“S-sorry?”

 

He doesn't even glance up as he starts walking away. He doesn't need this from Pause today, It’s already been too much.  _ It’s always too much.  _

 

“Bye Pause.” He mutters and doesn't even listen for a reply because it won't be the one he wants. 

 

He wanders into town square, it’s busy as always, and just walks up and down main street, trying his best to keep his tears at bay. He shouldn't cry, not again, not over Pause again. Yet his eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to spill any second. He let out a sigh and went into the local coffee shop and ordered a coffee. He found the only open table left and just sat there, sipping at his coffee every so often. 

 

“Hi, can I sit here?” Came a soft voice, making him look up and see brown eyes, brown hair, tanned skin. 

 

“Uh yeah… sure.” He replied quietly, gazing around the crowded coffee shop for a moment. 

 

“I’m Bdubs.” The guy greets, holding out his hands. 

 

“Guude.” He shook his hand, his sleeve retreating ever so slightly up his arm, revealing fading red lines. 

 

He gently fixed his sleeve and took a sip of his coffee. 

 

“So Guude, I’ve never seen ya ‘round here, ya new here or was I just never lucky enough to run into ya?” Bdubs says, easily slipping into a conversation. 

 

“I’ve lived here for four years, but I used to live in North Carolina.”

 

“Can tell, the accent gives it away.” Bdubs wears an honest smile, big and bright smile.

 

“Ha, guess that’ll be one thing I never lose.” He didn’t mean to sound so depressed, but it just kinda seeped into his voice. 

 

“What ever could ya mean sweetheart?” 

 

This guy, this stranger was asking him why he was depressed. And he didn’t want to answer, yet… “My ex… um he… I ran into him today and he’s moving in with his new boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, that’s rough.” Bdubs says, sympathy clear in his dark brown eyes. “How long ago did y’all break up?” 

 

“Four months ago….”

 

“Did y’all ever live together?”

 

He shook his head slightly. “No…. and we were together for two years.”

 

Bdubs looks lost on what to say momentarily,  but only momentarily. “What a dick.”

 

That made his heart pang. “D-don’t call him that…. I-I…. I still love him.” He says the last part in a tiny, broken voice. 

 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry.” 

 

He shrugs, and that’s just it. 

 

“Y’know what, let's get your mind off of your ex!” Bdubs claps decisively. “Do ya have anything to do today?”

 

He shakes his head. “No…. Why…?”

 

“You’ll see, come on!” Bdubs practically cheers, standing up swiftly and grabbing what's left of his coffee. “That means get off your ass and lets go, silly.” 

 

A small huff of laughter passes his lips as he stands and walks out of the coffee shop with Bdubs. He blindly follows this man for a while, until they eventually stop at the subway and he buys tickets, giving him a ‘don’t you even dare trying to pay’ look and he doesn’t even try. 

 

“Where are we even going?” He eventually asks as they stand on the subway, holding onto the handles as not to go flying when the train stops suddenly or goes too fast around a sharp corner. 

 

“You’ll see.” Bdubs beams. 

 

“What have I gotten myself into?” He mutters to himself, ignoring the smirk that Bdubs wore. 

 

But he didn’t complain, this was distracting him, at least a little from his current predicament. He just needed to not think about Pause. He just needed to focus on himself, and Bdubs, and not having an emotional breakdown. That is most definitely what needs to happen right now. 

 

“Hopefully the best damn day you’ve ever had!” Bdubs exclaims that enticing kind of warmth behind his excitement. 

 

The corner of his mouth twitched up into sorta kinda maybe possibly a smile. But it was probably more of a grimace if he had to guess. Eventually they got off the crowded smelly train and back up into the busy city streets. He doesn't start questioning Bdubs again until he leads him into Dave And Busters.  

 

“Why are we here?” He asks, glancing around the restaurant, bar, arcade combo.  

 

“Well, not only is there a bar, there is a kick ass arcade!” 

 

“So what you're saying is that you're gonna get me drunk and we are gonna play games?”

“Unless you’d rather just not play arcade games while shit-faced.” Bdubs quipped with a smirk. 

 

“Right.” He rolled his eyes. “Lead the way.” 

 

Bdubs did exactly that. He ordered two beers, giving him that ‘don’t you dare try and pay’ look again. He lead Guude to the arcade and bought two reloadable cards and more tokens for each card then was even close to being fathomable. But, he didn’t say a thing. This was supposed to distract him. Supposed to keep him from thinking about Pause. He tipped back his beer, taking a long drink. The liquid instantly buzzed through his body and it felt amazing. They ended up at the skee ball machines. 

 

“Bet ya I can get a better score than you!” Bdubs declared cockily. 

 

“Oh do ya now?” Guude challenged, raising an eyebrow. “Enough to put all the tickets you win on it?”

 

“You bet I am!”

 

“Deal.” 

 

They both swiped their cards and the game started. Guude had acted cocky, only because he knew he was good at this measly little game. He was confident that he could win, that and the beer was already starting to break his common sense. He looked smugly at Bdubs when he’d finished, his score a solid 1990. He took a long drink of his beer and glanced to the score on the scoreboard, which almost made him spit out his drink. 2500. 

 

“Fucking hell.” He cursed, getting a glare from a mother that was nearby with her child. “How?” He asked in disbelief.  

 

“I told ya I was good.” Bdubs smirked, taking both his and Guude’s tickets. 

 

“Best two of three!” Guude declares, swiping his card again with a sly grin.

 

“Alright sweetheart, your loss.”

 

And it was. Guude lost just as bad as the first time. “Wanna go again?” Bdubs asked smugly, a sly grin on his lips. 

 

“Ya know, I think I’m good.”

 

Bdubs laughed and lead the way to another game. A Mario Kart machine which made Guude grin. He was good at this, very good. He downed the rest of his beer and sat in the ‘racing’ seat. He swiped his card and waited for Bdubs to do the same. It wasn’t long before he was throwing half hearted threats at Bdubs, who was grinning evilly at the blue shell he was just dying to use. He used it when Guude least expected and Guude- not that he’d admit it- yelped girly and cursed as Bdubs flew past him and across the finish line with a loud cheer. 

 

“You fucking cheated!” Guude declared, giving Bdubs a half hearted glare. 

 

“Did not! I’m just better than you.” Bdubs says smugly as he saunters off to get two more beers.

 

He grumbles under his breath, but somewhat smiles as he accepts the bear and allows himself to pulled off towards another game, which they bet on and he just seems to keep losing. By the time they’d both ran out of tokens, Bdubs had all of the tickets they’d won, because apparently Guude just can’t beat Bdubs at any game and his alcohol latent mind won't let him stop believing that he can win. He’d had far too many beers at this point, enough so that the world was a little fuzzy and he was just starting to slur his words, though he didn’t really notice or take much head to. He waited by the bar for Bdubs to be done getting his prize, which he figured would probably be one of those big ticket items that nobody ever wins. 

 

“Here ya go sweetheart.” Bdubs says with a smile, shoving a humongous teddybear in Guude’s direction. 

 

“...What…?”

 

“I got it for ya!” Bdubs eclaims with a big, sappy smile. 

 

“Oh.” Guude stated simply, bewilderment in his eyes. Pause had never done this for him, nothing even close to it.  A smile- a true one- worked its way onto his lips as he took the huge bear into his arms. “Thanks!” He beamed. 

 

It was late as they headed out onto the sidewalk and to a station to catch a train. “You gonna be okay getting home on your own?” Bdubs asked worriedly. Guude was far drunker than he was, he could tell by the way he swayed when he stood beside him waiting for the train. 

 

“Maybe?” Guude laughed, hugging the bear closer to himself. 

 

Bdubs sighed, giving his drunken friend and side glance. He was most definitely not okay enough to get himself home. “I’ll help ya get home, alright?” 

 

“Awesome!” Guude beamed.

 

Bdubs laughed, shaking his head slightly. They both got onto the train and found seats, opposed to standing this time around, which bdubs swore Guude would’ve been on his ass in less than ten seconds. The train ride was quiet between them and the chatter from the other people around them added a nice background noise, so the silence wasn’t as pressing. Guude told him where his apartment was once they exited the train and Bdubs lead him there. Once he’d managed to get Guude into his apartment, he grabbed a notebook which was sitting on the counter and a pen and wrote a quick note and left it where Guude would find it in the morning. 

 

“I gotta get home sweetheart.” Bdubs announced. 

 

“Aw, do you really have to go?” Guude inquired drunkenly. 

 

That made Bdubs chuckle. “Yes I really do. And you should probably go to bed and make sure you drink plenty of water.”

 

“Fine.” He groaned, though a grin played at his lips. 

 

“See ya around Guude.”

 

“See ya B-bu….” He couldn't seem to actually be able to say Bdubs’ name. “Boo.” He decided on, smiling goofily.

 

“Boo.” Bdubs chuckles under his breath as he leaves the little apartment, closing the door gently behind him, the lock clicking quietly.

 

Guude beams after at the closed door and just stands there, swaying ever so slightly. Eventually, he snaps out of his reverie and heads to the kitchen and drinks a glass of water, just like Bdubs had instructed. He tried to read the note, but it was a jumbled mess of lines and squiggles, which really hurts his brain, so he gives up with a giggle and heads to his room, suddenly feeling rather tired, his eyelids heavy. His head hits the pillow and he’s out.

  
  


Bright sunlight streams through the windows, curtains drawn back. He groans and throws an arm over his eyes, trying desperately to block the- far too bright- light. He knows he should get up, but that doesn’t stop him from just lying there for a long, long time, just recounting the events from the previous day. Pause, for starters, decided to move in with Beef, who apparently is the ‘love of his life’. Blame wouldn’t let him stay and do some work. Bdubs. That ridiculous man found him all mopey and depressed and decided it was his only job in life to cheer him up, which, realistically didn’t happen, but he tried. 

 

He doesn’t remember much after mario kart, only little glimpses and blurbs of moments. When he finally pulls himself out of bed, he finds that he’s still wearing the clothes from yesterday and they are rumpled and he reeks of alcohol. He scrunches his nose and wobbly makes his way to the bathroom. He gets the shower going and doesn’t even wait for it to warm up before stripping down and hopping in. The cold water does wonders to shock him awake. Which, in hindsight, may not have been the smartest as it made his stomach lurch and his head pound. He leaned his head against the cold tile wall and let out a long, shaky breath. Being drunk was great, until you woke up, then it was one of the worst things ever. 

 

Just as the water is starting to warm up, he gets out and wraps a towel around his waist. He pulled on a pair of boxers, and left it at that. He just didn’t feel like trying at the moment- or ever, but that doesn’t matter, not in the slightest. Once he made his way into the kitchen he got the coffee maker going and went to grab a mug when he noticed a note written in a notebook that sat on the counter. 

  
  


_ Hey Guude, hopefully you’re feeling okay! My goal wasn’t to get you too drunk, but you’re quite the drinker. Anyway, I had lots of fun, hopefully you did too! Make sure ya drink coffee and get something to eat, it’ll help with the hangover!  _

 

_ ~Boo (Your drunken ass totally called me that last night! ha!) _

 

_ P.S. Give me a call once you’re feeling okay, hopefully we can hang out again.  _

_ 712-785-9908  _

  
  


He gave the note a couple reads before his aching brain decided to actually take in the information he was reading. He let out a huff of laughter at the nickname part.  _ What a dork _ . He pulled out his phone and turned the brightness all the way down before plugging in the number and clicking the call button.

 

“Hello?” Came Bdubs’ smooth voice, questioning and soft. 

 

“Hey Boo.” Guude tries for playful, but realistically he sounds like he’s dying. 

 

“You sound like death.” Bdubs chuckles. “Have ya had coffee yet? Food?”

 

“No, was ‘bout to have some coffee.”

 

“‘Bout to?”

 

“Yeah, ‘bout to.”

 

“And food?”

 

“Eh, not really feeling food.”

 

“Now sweetheart, ya probably should get some food in ya, it’ll help.”

 

“Fuck, I’ve only known you for a day and you already sound like my mother… or an overbearing boyfriend.”

 

Bdubs laughs again. “Hey, I’m just lookin’ out for my friend!”

 

“If it’ll make you stop pressuring me, I’ll eat.”

 

“Good, good, just make sure it’s something light, wouldn’t want to upset your stomach.”

 

Guude sighs, opening the fridge. “I have leftover pizza….. And that’s about it.” 

 

“Oh sweetheart. I’ll be over in twenty with some  _ proper _ food.”

 

“How…?”

 

“I brought your drunk ass home last night, that’s how.”

 

“Yeah, okay, guess I’ll see ya soon.”

Guude can hear the smile in Bdubs’ voice. “See ya soon!” And the call drops. 

 

It doesn’t take long for him to realize that he should probably put some clothes on. T-shirt and sweats, perfect. His only clean T-shirt has at least one hole, and a coffee stain. The sweats aren't really any better either, but it’s literally all he has clean at this point and laundry isn't a thing he sees in his foreseeable future. He didn't even bother putting anything in his coffee, and only slightly regretted it as he sipped at the scalding hot liquid.  _ Oh well.  _ Sitting his coffee down onto the table, he face planted on the couch, groaning into the pillow. His head ached. His body ached. His heart ached. Today was gonna be one hell of a long day.  A loud knock sounded at his door, each rap of knuckles like a drumstick to the head. He dragged himself off of the couch and mumbled obscenities under his breath as he stumbled towards the door. 

 

“Aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning!” Bdubs Chimes brightly, the smile plastered on his face reached his big brown eyes. 

 

“Fuck you.” He grumbled, holding open the door for the asshole he supposedly called a friend. 

 

“Literal sunshine.” He quipped, paper store bag in hand. 

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, you look like shit.” Bdubs comments as he goes about unloading the bag, bringing out flour, sugar, eggs, milk, bacon, and bread. 

 

“You don't say.” He deadpans, sipping at his coffee, only grimacing ever so slightly. 

 

“Oh sweetheart, why're you drinkin’ your coffee black?”

 

“Didn't feel like tryin’.” He grumbles simply. 

 

Bdubs tisked at him and swiped the mug from his hands and went about adding sugar and creamer, which he miraculously pulled out of the bag too. He mixed it up and handed it back to him with a smile. “Guessing that's what happened with your clothes too? Just don't care?” Bdubs jested, throwing a gaze at Guude’s absolutely gorgeous outfit. 

 

“I don't have any other clothes that are clean. And it was either this or you got to see my fat ass in boxers.”

Bdubs shrugs, throwing a playful look over his shoulder at Guude. “You do you, sweetheart. You do you.” 

 

Guude’s quiet for a moment, not quite sure what to make of this. “So… uh, what're you making?”

 

“You don't worry yourself none, sweetheart. Jus’ make yourself at home while I cook.”

 

“Heh, yeah, make myself at home… in my own home. Right.” He deadpans, going back to flop into the couch and hide from the far too bright sunlight, which was blocked by the curtains, but still too bright. 

 

“How're ya feeling? Besides the hangover.”

 

“Well lets see, my fucking ex is moving in with his boyfriend of four months…. After fucking dumping me for that asshole… how do you think I fucking feel?” Guude groans into the couch cushion. 

 

“Peachy, is how I’d describe it.” Bdubs chuckles, lighting up the stove. 

  
“Asshole.” Is all he can respond with. 

 

Bdubs starts humming softly to some song that must've been stuck in his head and Guude squeezed his eyes shut and maybe he even fell asleep, he’s not really sure. But the next thing he knows is the curtains are thrown open and the smell of bacon, eggs, and something vaguely like cinnamon. “Come on lazy ass, get up and eat. You’ll feel better if ya do.” 

 

“Fuck…” He blinked hard against the bright light. “Too bright, too sick, wanna sleep.”

 

“Now Guude, sweetheart, You’re a grown man and ya know exactly what it means to be hungover and not eat and have coffee.” Bdubs takes on a parent-esc tone, or an overly worried lover, and gives Guude a stern look, which is mostly unnoticed as Guude is still pathetically shoving his face into the old stained couch cushion. 

 

“I know.” He groans, slowly pushing himself up onto his elbows. “Quit babying me.”

 

“Then quit acting like a baby.” 

 

“You’re an asshole.” He mumbles as he finally gets up and plops down on a chair at the small table with scratches and grooves. 

 

“Well now that we’ve established that thoroughly, I hope my choice of french toast, bacon, and eggs, is not too asshole-ish.”

 

“I guess we’ll find out.” He comments as he dumps syrup over his french toast and cuts it with his fork, shoving the piece into his mouth. “Mmmm, very good.” He comments around a mouthful of food. 

 

“Good, good. Now eat up.”

 

He does exactly that, suddenly feeling rather hungry, despite the way his stomach felt like it was going to squeeze itself to death before ending up in the toilet, well what he could only hope it would be the toilet.  

 

“Now, once you're finished why don’t you get yourself cleaned up and we’ll go on a walk.”

 

“First ya get me wasted, then force me to get up and eat, now you’re gonna force me to go on a walk?”

 

“You know it sweetheart.” Bdubs says with a lopsided grin. “Now come on, get off yourass and get dressed.”  

 

“Did ya not hear me earlier? I don’t have any other clean clothes.” 

 

Bdubs sighs, getting up. “You’re kidding, right?” He just sighs when Guude shakes his head. “Oh my god. I’m gonna help ya with your laundry than we’re going on a walk. No if and's or butts.” 

 

“Yes mother.” He quipped, the corners of his mouth upturning ever so slightly.

 

“Think this is funny, do ya?”

 

“Absolutely hilarious.”

 

Bdubs just sighs and rolls his eyes. “Are your clothes at least in a basket?”

 

“Yeah, room at the end of the hall, on the right.”

Bdubs grumbles as he walks down the hall, though there’s an undeniable grin tugging at his lips. Guude puts the dishes in the sink and does a halfass job of cleaning up before collapsing on the couch again, this time his face wasn’t buried in the cushion, but rather snuggled against a pillow as he dozed off, again.

 

“You are probably the laziest guy I know.” Bdubs says as he nudges Guude awake, folded clothes balanced on his arm. 

 

Guude glares up at Bdubs. “Why can’t ya just let me sleep.”

 

“See if I did that, you’d lay on your ass all day and literally accomplish nothing today, and no offense, but you could use a shower.” 

 

“Just like my mother.” Guude grumbles, eyes barely open as he glares at Bdubs. 

 

Bdubs just rolls his eyes. “Now come on, get up, go get dressed, let’s go on a walk.”

 

“A walk? Are you crazy? It’s bright out!” 

 

“You don’t say.” bdubs chirps with a smirk. “But it’ll help your hangover.

 

“Or make it worse.”

 

“Oh my god, just off your lazy ass and get dressed.” Bdubs tries to sound stern, but can’t help the giggles. 

 

“Fine, I’m gettin’ up.” He mumbles, eyes falling closed again. 

 

“I know this trick ya bum, now get up.” 

 

“You’re not gonna leave, are ya?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Fiiiine.” He groans pushing himself up.

 

Bdubs shoves a small pile of clothes into his arms. “Here, even got an outfit all ready for ya sweetheart.” 

 

“Exactly like my mother.” He quips, standing up, clutching the clothes to his chest as he walks towards his bedroom. “You wanna help me get dressed too?”

 

Bdubs snorts. “Yeah, sure, like I want to see your naked ass.”

 

He puts a hand on his hip. “Mhm, sure, you keep tellin’ yourself that.” Then promptly walks away, giggling. 

 

“The rest of your laundry will be done in a little bit!” Bdubs calls after him. 

 

“Thanks mom!” He calls back, giggling infectiously.

 

He pulled on the outfit Bdubs had given him, and was honestly shocked that it wasn’t some ridiculous outfit that didn't even come close to matching. He went about brushing his teeth and combing his hair before heading back out to the living room, where Bdubs was sitting cross-legged on the old grey couch folding clothes. 

 

“You clean up nice.” Bdubs wolf whistles jokingly, a playful smile on his face, his hands never faltering in folding the the t-shirt perfectly. 

 

He shrugs, heading to pull on his shoes. “So where we goin’? Now that you’ve forced me out of bed.”

 

“Off the couch.” Bdubs deadpanned, with a raised eyebrow, then shrugs. “I dunno, just gonna walk, maybe stop at this one restaurant I know of that’s down by the beach.”

 

“That’s like, almost a mile.”

 

“That’s like barely even half a mile.”

 

“Yeah, and apparently I’m a lazy ass.” 

 

“That you are!” Bdubs exclaims, sitting the last neatly folded shirt in the basket and hopping up. “Alrighty! Let’s get going.” 

 

He grumbles, but follows after Bdubs, locking the door once they were both in the hallway. “So why exactly are you even here?” He asks, more out of curiosity than anything.

 

Bdubs puts a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. “Wow, I am seriously offended you asshole.”

 

“But seriously. Not that I don’t appreciate the company, I’m jus’ curious why you’re hanging around with some weird guy you barely know.”  

 

Bdubs rolls his eyes as they get in the elevator. “You looked like you were in a rough place yesterday and needed a friendly face, and honestly, iI’ve only lived here for a few months and I don’t really have many friends since I moved halfway across the country.”

 

“Oh I see, so I’m just someone to mooch off of?” He chirps, knocking their shoulders together. 

 

“Definitely just somebody to mooch off of,  I’ll dump ya in like a week, eh?” Bdubs smirks playfully, returning the shoulder bump.

 

“Not like I’m not used to it.” 

 

“Awe sweetheart, don’t say that!” Bdubs gives Guude the most innocent and worried look Guude had ever seen. “The thing with me is, once you’ve decided to be friends with me, it’s pretty much impossible to get rid of me.”

 

That makes him smile. “So I was the one who decided to be friends with you?” He throws Bdubs a look. “Cause to me it seems like you’ve forced yourself into my life.” 

 

“I don’t see a difference.” 

 

“Of  course you don’t.”

 

“What else did you expect sweetheart?” Bdubs winks with lsy, playful grin. 

 

He rolls his eyes. “Honestly Boo, nothing less.”

 

They banter back and forth the whole walk, chirping each other playfully, Guude’s hangover long forgotten. 

 

~~~

 

A persistent knocking at the door has Guude grumbling, but also giggling. 

 

“You asshole. It was unlocked.” He quips, holding the door open for his jerk of a best friend. 

 

“Well how was I supposed to know sweetheart?” Bdubs replies with a sly grin. 

 

“Don’t even lie Boo. You knew it was unlocked and just wanted to annoy me like the asshole you are.”

 

“You know me far too well.” Bdubs hip checks him as he walks inside, case of beer in hand.  

 

“Asshole.” He giggles.

 

Bdubs rolls his eyes and cracks open a can of bear. “What was that new video game you said you got?”

 

“The newest Super Mario Bros. I heard it destroys friendships.” 

 

“I thought that was Mario Kart?”

 

“Eh, I think any Mario game does that, y’know?”

 

“There’s definitely no breaking this friendship! We’re friends to till the end!”

 

He laughed, grabbing two controllers and hitting the power button. See the thing with Bdubs is, once you’re friends with him, there’s no getting rid of him. It’s been three months now and Guude has never had a better friend in his entire life. And that’s okay. He knows he’ll never lose the asshole.

 

An hour,  a couple of beers, and many crude names later,  they finally give up and head into the kitchen to get food, both buzzed, but not even close to tipsy. 

 

“Sweetheart, you literally have nothing to eat! What happened to all that leftover chicken from the other day?”

 

“I ate it. And it wasn’t even all that much.”

 

“It was too!”

 

“It was the only food in the house.” He shrugs, pulling out his phone. “I’ll just order pizza.”

 

“What, so that’ll be the only food here for you to eat too?” Bdubs grumbles jokingly. 

 

He bumps his their shoulders together as the phone is ringing. He orders a meat lovers pizza, Bdubs’ favorite, and a dessert pizza of some sort that he’d seen advertised on tv that honestly looked so good.

 

“You know me too well.” Bdubs chirps, throwing Guud ea playful look. 

 

“Well, It’s kinda hard not to know someone who has deemed to basically never leave your side.”

 

“Hey, you knew that was a thing coming into this friendship.” 

 

“You mean being forced into this friendship?” He asks, eyebrows raised.

 

Bdubs winks. “Precisely.”

 

He rolls his eyes and opens the fridge to grab two bottles of water, handing one to Bdubs, who look offended, but accepts it anyway. 

 

“Are you cutting me off?”

 

“Damn right I am.” He throws Bdubs a look. “You need to be able to get your ass home before midnight.”

 

“So now my drunk as won’t be able to crash on your couch?”

 

“Not if ya snore like last time.”

 

“I did not!”

 

“Yes you did you asshole, I got no sleep that night.”

 

Bdubs giggles. “You yelled at me for the cause of you fallin’ asleep at work and droolin’ all over your work!”

 

“Yeah! Because it was your fault!”

 

“I’ll take all the blame, that’s just too funny.” Bdubs leans on the counter, supporting himself as he laughed hard. 

 

“Asshole.” He says again, though he can’t help but giggle too. 

 

Eventually the pizza arrives, and they eat more than they both probably should, and lounge on the couch afterwards, sipping at their respective water bottles every so often- though at some point they probably switched and just gave up caring. 

 

“Hey Guude?” Bdubs asks, head leaning against the back of the back of the couch. 

 

“Yeah Boo?”  _ He was never gonna get tired of that nickname _ He responds, glancing over at Bdubs- who looked very relaxed. 

 

“Have you ever thought about us? As more than friends?” Bdubs’ brown are eyes are oddly calm,yet so big.

 

He blinks. Once. Twice. Three times. “Yeah, I have.” He breaths. 

 

“It’s just, y’know, been on my mind lately.” 

 

“It has?”

 

“Yeah, It has.”

 

“Is that… Is that something you want?” He asks breathily.

 

“Yeah, I think it is…” Bdubs’ voice is is quiet and steady. “Is it something you want?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“So can I…?” He prompts, brown eyes locked in his own bright green.

 

He nods slowly. “Yeah… I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Bdubs nods too, his brown eyes slowly falling closed. The next thing Guude knows is that Bdubs’ lips are soft and warm and he tastes like pizza and beer and it’s perfect. Absolutely perfect. He feels a hand cup his face, warm and calloused, and those lips move so perfectly against his own and it’s soft and gentle and perfect. When they part, their gazes hold and they’re both smiling like idiots, and it’s the perfect moment. 

 

But, as always, Bdubs can never be too serious about anything. “Should we go to that one coffee place Pause always seems to be at so I can go flaunt my new arm candy?” 

 

Guude shakes his head, giggling. “You’re terrible Boo.”

 

“I’m being serious though, that guy is an asshole.”

 

“Yeah, he is.” Guude agrees with a lighthearted chuckle. “He really is.”

  
  
  



End file.
